drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sareine Kajira
For Use In: General purpose RPs, could be used as a Sitter. Former Ajah Head. Name: Sareine Kajira (NSW) Age: 250 Land of Origin: Arafel Appearance: Sareine is a tall woman, like many Arafellins, with wide shoulders and hips. She carries herself lightly and seems to weigh half of what she truly does; however, she can use her size to intimidate when necessary. She has honey colored hair that falls to the middle of her back and hazel eyes that at times are warmer than a mother’s and at others enough to turn something to ice. Sareine is quite well known throughout the Tower, though more specifically she is known in the Novice and Accepted quarters as a woman to be reckoned with. = Character History = Arafel had never held much interest for Sareine. She had been yearning to leave the Borderlands since she could remember. Sick with the cold and deathly winters, the fear of being overrun by the Blight and the constant need to be proud and honorable. When the Sister came to test her for the ability to learn she leaped and nearly fainted when the woman, a young Gray on a diplomatic visit, smiled and said that in the coming weeks she would be leaving her home and traveling to the Tower. Despite warnings from her parents that training as a Novice was harder than anything she had or would face, Sareine eagerly followed the Aes Sedai to Tar Valon and spent the next fifteen years of her life regretting doing so. Her parent’s warnings paled in comparison to the reality of being a Novice. At the bottom of the pecking order, they were expected to pick up everyone else’s slack. To add to that, they were bombarded with classes in both history and the One Power, something Sareine struggled with greatly. Whispers were even made that she would be sent out of the Tower, but eventually she passed through the arches and gained Acceptance. That alleviated her burdens slightly, but not enough to satisfy her. She cursed ever entertaining the notion of becoming Aes Sedai, but was determined to achieve the shawl just to be done with the tedious and seemingly endless work of being an initiate. Finally, when she was close to her thirtieth naming day and was near ready to approach the Mistress of Novices about leaving somehow, she was called to take the test which she had spent years practicing for. To gain the shawl would be a blessing from the Light, she had thought, and followed eagerly to the vast room where all Accepted took the test to become Aes Sedai. When she had exited the ter’angreal, bruised and battered, she returned to her quarters and reflected on the years she had spent in servitude and study...the shawl would be her reward, her reminder of what those years were for. The following day, she was taken back to the same room and accepted with open arms by the Blue Ajah. It took her years to learn of all the intricacies that intertwined the Aes Sedai and the Ajahs themselves. Once she had; however, life seemed to change rapidly. She was called upon by the First Selector to go out into the world and develop new Eyes and Ears agents for the Ajah. During that journey, which spanned a total of eight years, Sareine amassed an astonishing number of agents both for the Ajah and for herself. When she returned to the Tower, it was only for a short time. Pleased with her progress, she was given one year to rest and relax and then sent out once again, to the Borderlands to reinforce relationships that had weakened over the years. In total, Sareine spent thirty three years out of the Tower, returning for short periods of time and then going back out into the world once again. When at last, during the Aiel War she returned to Tar Valon, she refused to go back and remained in the Tower as an aide to the Head of the Blue Ajah’s Eyes and Ears Network. A task that prepared her well for taking on the role once her predecessor passed on. Sareine became First Selector when Karana was Amyrlin. She continued to be the head of her Ajah until the reign of Sirayn Simeone. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios Category:WT NSW Bios Category:NSW